


Cut the Cord  (Music Vid)

by Jamieson



Series: Jamieson's Supernatural Music Vids [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Contest Winner, Fanvids, Gen, He's just had it with everyone, Jaded Castiel, SPN Toronto Convention 2017, Spiralling Castiel, Twister! Because reasons., Vengeful Castiel, gonna do his own thing, music vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamieson/pseuds/Jamieson
Summary: Music video tribute to Castiel. Winner at the Toronto 2017 Salute to Supernatural Convention.Music: "Cut the Cord" by Shinedown"What happens when a jaded angel has had enough and decides to do things his own way?"





	Cut the Cord  (Music Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> August 2017  
> Music: "Cut the Cord" by Shinedown  
> Spoilers: Seasons 4-12
> 
> This was my entry and one of the winners of the music video contest for the Toronto 2017 Salute to Supernatural Convention. It asks the question _"What happens when a jaded angel has had enough and decides to do things his own way?"_ A hell of a lot, apparently. 
> 
> Side note - this subject matter gave me a proper excuse to really earn my reputation for excessive use of the "white flash" transition. I feel vindicated. And perhaps a little blind.
> 
> Enjoy :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know your thoughts :-)
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a limited number of my more recent music vids here. If interested, all of my videos can be found on my website [The Cardboard Experience](http://www.thecardboardexperience.com/) (currently in the 40-something range across 10 scifi/fantasy fandoms).


End file.
